


Khaki is His Color

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pillow Talk, Snark, Threesome - M/M/M, Uniform Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 15 - UniformsStiles has a thing for men in uniform, luckily there are some new Sheriff's Department recruits to help him out with that.





	Khaki is His Color

**Author's Note:**

> So listen - this isn't the fic I was originally writing for this prompt. This was born of me not having time to devote to the ridiculously angsty thing I started on accident (my brain looooooves too much plot y'all, it really does). I will eventually finish writing the other one, but this is what I wrote in order to have something to post for today haha.

Stiles stumbles through the door, body sandwiched between the two men he’d convinced to come home with him. He can feel the bite of their badges and name tags between layers of cloth, can hear the soft rasping of their khakis, and it only makes him harder in his jeans. God but he loved it when the department hired new recruits. Loved that first harmless flirtation, hoping it would lead to more, lead to this. Usually they came one at a time, but there’d been a couple retirements and Stiles’ dad had had to hire more than usual. There’d been a few others, people uninterested in him or he in them, but these two were perfect. They were both built as hell, green eyed, broad shouldered. Derek Hale had cheeks chiseled by the gods themselves and dusted in stubble, looked like every teenager’s wet dream, looked like bad news. Jordan Parrish was bare faced, looked like the boy next door, someone you wanted to fuck for sure, but also like someone who could fulfill that white picket fence, 2.5 kids fantasy life. Stiles had the best of both worlds surrounding him.

There was some responsibility to attend to, locking the door, securing of all of their guns and badges. It helped take some of the heat off the moment, but only until they were kicking their shoes off in his living room, letting him lead them back to his oversized bed. There’s a lot more making out as they shift around on the mattress, clothes being shed despite Stiles’ reluctance to see them discard their uniform shirts, and they both laugh at him for it.

“It’s a thing, can’t - fuck, do that again Jordan - can’t help it.”

“It’s a weird thing.” Jordan’s tone is joking and he does the thing with his fingers again, curling them to scrape over Stiles’ prostate where he’s lubing him up for their cocks.

“Whatever, it caught me you two, so obviously it’s not that weird.”

“It caught you us because we both wanted to fuck you. Highlight of the first day finding out you liked banging the new guys.” Derek’s words are punctuated by sharp bites to Stiles’ chest and collarbones, and he arches his torso into them, feeling the way it pushes his ass back onto Jordan’s fingers.

“Definitely made seducing you two easier. Jesus Christ, someone should get in me already.” As far as pillow talk goes, it’s definitely not the most seductive, but it doesn’t matter, because Jordan’s fingers withdraw and then he can hear the sound of him slicking his cock. They’d already had the condoms talk and Stiles was absolutely on board with not using them - the recruits all have to get a couple rounds of screenings and Stiles had just been back for his own rounds, so everyone was clean. 

“Deep breath and relax.”

“I’ve had sex before, but thanks for the instructions Obi-Wan.”

“Stiles, if you make one more Star Wars reference in this bed, nobody is going to put their cock in you.”

“Alright alright, sorry. C’mon, slide your cock in me, wanna feel you stretch me open.”

“Oh fuck, that’s definitely better.” Jordan rubs the head of his cock over Stiles’ pucker a few times, the feeling making his hole twitch in anticipation, before he finally gives in and pushes inside, making Stiles moan when he bottoms out in one swift, smooth stroke.

“Fuck that feels good.” Stiles rolls his head back, does his best to angle for a kiss, brief as it is, as Jordan pulls out and then slides back in. The rhythm he sets up is easy, unhurried, and Stiles would usually bitch because he loves getting pounded into the mattress, but there’s still another cock to try and get inside of him tonight, so he lets that argument die in his throat, turns his attention from the beautiful man behind him to the beautiful man in front of him.

Derek’s kisses are rougher, more biting than Jordan’s had been, and Stiles lets himself get lost in them. It helps keep him distracted when Derek hitches Stiles’ leg over his hip and slides closer, fingers skimming down to where Jordan is keeping up his slow pace as he fucks into Stiles. Derek keeps his touches light at first, a contrast to the way he’s kissing, just barely brushing over Stiles’ rim, rubbing at where it’s already stretched out, but eventually he starts to push at Stiles’ hole. He waits until Jordan pulls nearly all the way out, just the tip of his cockhead in, and then slides his fingers forward, pushing two in and then letting Jordan follow them with his cock. The new stretch burns a little, makes Stiles cry out, but it’s more in pleasure than in pain.

The fingers in his ass thrust in counterpoint to the cock filling him up, the rhythm changing a bit, picking up some speed, lasting long enough to be sure Stiles is relaxed enough to take more, and then he’s being grabbed around the middle and rolled. He flails a bit at the sudden change, finding himself spread on his back, body supported by Jordan’s beneath him. Derek is looming over them, gaze fixed on Stiles’ ass, and he helps Stiles plant his feet, helps Jordan brace so he can thrust up into Stiles. He wishes he could see what Derek’s seeing, thinks maybe he should install a mirror above the bed for later, but before he can fully delve into that line of thinking, Derek is slicking his cock. Stiles watches as Derek fists his length, watches Derek’s hand slide over silky skin, pulling his foreskin back to show an already leaking slit, and his body shivers in anticipation.

Jordan pulls nearly all the way out again, and it takes a little maneuvering, Derek shuffling his knees to fit between their legs better, one hand holding his own cock steady, the other thumbing at Jordan’s to keep it in place as he starts to push in. If Stiles had felt full before with two of Derek’s fingers alongside Jordan’s cock, it’s nothing to the overwhelming sensation of both of them pushing in deep. His mouth opens on a soundless cry as they bottom out, all of them breathing heavy and holding steady. It’s too much, much too much, and he’s on the verge of calling it off, of begging them to get out of him, but then Derek’s hips do a weird little roll. It doesn’t move him in and out too much, just a slight shift, but it brushes over his prostate and Stiles can feel the way his body tenses for a half second before he relaxes, and the aching stretch eases back. 

Stiles lets his head loll against Jordan’s shoulder, his ears finally catching on to the soft praise being murmured into his ear, things like ‘you’re doing so well’ and ‘god you both feel amazing’ and he relaxes even further, his legs splaying wider. It gives them both more room to work, and the between Derek and Jordan, Stiles doesn’t have to do much to support himself. They start thrusting in counterpoint to one another, all of them groaning and moaning at the friction of their bodies. Stiles’ erection had flagged to complete softness at that stretch, but it was starting to wake up again as the two men fucked into him, filling him up more than he ever had been before.

They’re busy thrusting into him, bracing him so they don’t slip out, so Stiles reaches up with a free hand, begins to jack his own cock, eyes shut tight as he gives himself over to it - focuses on how full he feels, how the cocks inside of him slide against his inner walls, stretching him open. His strokes speed up to match their thrusts, his balls aching as he gets closer to the edge, screaming as he tips over the cliff and stripes his belly with his release. He can feel the way his ass tightens down, practically squeezes the orgasms from Derek and Jordan, both of them pushing in deep as they start to come, hips grinding and hitching against his. When they pull out, Stiles feels like he must be gaping, his hole empty and loose, and he can feel the come slipping out of him, running down his body and over Jordan’s.

“Sorry dude, looks like you’re the wet spot tonight.”

“Pretty sure your ass is a lot wetter than my balls. C’mon, roll off.” Stiels whines but does as he’s told, tipping sideways so Jordan can move. He’s not sure what he expected but it’s less than a minute before he hears water running in his bathroom and then someone is wiping at him gently, cleaning him up. When the bed starts to dip, he cracks open an eye he didn’t remember closing, sees Derek getting ready to climb into bed.

“Nu-uh.” There’s a flash of something in Derek’s eyes, but Stiles is too tired to decipher it. “Put the shirt back on, then you can crawl in.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Derek’s head shakes but he leans over the edge of the bed and retrieves his uniform shirt, sliding it back over his shoulders and making Stiles smile.

“You too Deputy Do-Right.” Stiles can’t see Jordan, but he does hear the snort of laughter and see Derek’s eyes roll as he finishes climbing into the bed. There’s the rasp of cloth over skin and then the bed is dipping behind him too, the comforter they’d kicked off before starting being drawn up over them. Stiles feels all sorts of satisfied when they bracket him, their open shirts sliding against all of the their bare skin, his hands slipping beneath Derek’s to wrap around his back, an ankle hooking back to pull one of Jordan’s knees between his. This isn’t exactly the ending he’d expected for tonight, his escapades with men in uniform usually ending in an excuse filled sliding out the door, but he can’t say he minds being wrapped up between these two at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
